ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fred 40: The New Life-Noah 10: Trick to the Smart
This is a crossover episode between Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life and Noah 10 (Solo28). Plot Noah jumped from a roof. He slammed the dial. As he was falling. He turned to liquid. His Colours changed to those of Upgrade. Before Upgrade's Transformation was done, he hit the symbol going ultimate. "Ultimate Upgrade!" He morphed his back to a jet pack and flew. He was suddenly hit by a laser. Ultimate Upgrade: You won't get away with this! Vilgax Norris: (appears flying behind Noah) You won't get away with anything! They both stopped flying on a roof. Vilgax Norris pointed at Ultimate Upgrade with his fist. Vilgax Norris's Eyes glowed then he shot a blast and Noah disappears. Theme Song! Swampfire jumped kicking a Arburian Pelarota to the ground. However, The Arburian Pelarota rolled into a ball sucking Swampfire with him. The Arburian Pelarota rolled towardsa building. Suddenly, he was stopped by a hand of Fredgax. Fredgax: No, No, no. You're goin nowhere! (punches the Arburian Pelarota flying to a wall) The Arburian Pelarota turned to his Non-Ball form by the Impact. Swampfire came out. He jumped in the air and shot Fire at the Arburian Pelarota. The Arburian Pelarota rolled in a ball to dodge. Fredgax held him and threw him. Swampfire made a Goal from Vines. The Arburian Pelarota was thrown at it. Fred: Goal! 1-0! He held the Arburian pelarato and threw him way up. The Arburian Pelarota fell squashing Swampfire. The Arburian Pelarota stood up and found no Swampfire remains under him. He turned and saw no trails of Fredgax, too. Meanwhile, A Portal Opened and Ultimate Upgrade fell from it. He woke up and rubbed his head. Ultimate Upgrade: Woah! What happened? Suddenly, The Portal opened again and Fredgax fell on Ultimate Upgrade. Swampfire fell over them, too. A drop of Ultimate Upgrade moved from under Fredgax and regenerated then reverted back. Swampfire: (regenerates) Noah, Is that you? (reverts back) Noah: Yes, It's me, Noah sugerson. Do I know you? Ahmad: It's me, I'm Ahmad. Noah: Well, you have grown. Ahmad: This is Fred. Fredgax reverted back. Instead of a laying Fredgax, a standing Fred appeared and offered his Hand for Noah to shake. Fred: Fred blake. Noah: Noah Sugereson. Suddenly, They were highlighted. Several Citrakayahs Attacked and surrounded the team. Citrakayah: Surrender or else! Suddenly, An Evolved Citrakayah pushed them out of the way. Evolved Citrakayah: I am Speedfull. I am the Kings Assistant and his highness wants to see you. Come with me. Speedfull lead them to a castle. A large Door opened and a large hall appeared inside it. A Citrakayah King, a Female Citrakayah Queen were sitting on Large chairs. A young Citrakayah was standing in front of them. King: I am King Fastitoid. And this is my son, Quicky. Quicky: Daddy! Are they the Plumbers you kidnapped to train me? Ahmad and Noah felt relief. Fred looked at them. Fred: W'll think of it. Gve us some time. Fastitoid: Yo shouldn't. You WILL work for me if you like it or not! Fred: What is it for us? Fastitoid: You will not get murdered and you will get 7 tons of Tydenite! Ahmad's Eyes turned to Hearts and started beating. Fred looked at him in disguss. Fred: Can we talk for a Moment? Fastitoid: Yes. A servant took them to a room. There was 3 beds, a desk, tools and a robot. There was aslo 2 wierd Machine. Noah: Woah. Cool Room. Servant: You will remain in your room until we start training Tommorow. And when you go to the bathroom and eat. (leaves) Fred: Why did you agree? He's Evil. Ahmad: Evil for a noble purpose. Noah: What's so bad in that? Fred: You are pathetic. Even though you are of the smartest Species. Ahmad: Actually, Nalijian is 1st, Galvan is 2nd, Cercubustrians are 3rd, Transylian is 4th, Galvanic Humanoids are 5th and so on... Fred: (facepalm) You are stupid. Now if you excuse me! (jumps to his bed) I'mma gonna sleep! (sleeps) Noah: Why is he mad? Scene Ends. 5 robots approached the kingly room and enetered. Fastitoid: Now. What do you say Quicky. Quicky: lame. I think I will give them some colors and cool cloth like a jumpsuits. And besides, they're useless. Fastitoid: Not exactly, They have blank DNA, We will get them powers from the Tri- Ahmad comes in. Fatitoid: -trio of Magnificent Plumbers that will train you. Ahmad: Really?! Fastitoid: Oh, my son needs weapons. Ahmad: on it. I will send an order of Weapons to Galvan Prime. And besides, We're taking Quicky to the Plumbers Academy and train him there. Fastitoid: Ok, but Stuff is gonna happen first. Ahmad left. Ahmad goes back to his room. He arrived at his bed.He layed in it then nearly slept. Suddenly, Ahmad and Noah jumped from their Beds. Ahmad and Noah: I'm Hungry! Tacos! Waffles! Cheese Burgers! (march to the kichen) Fred: Stupid. Ahmad and Noah arrive near the kitchen. Ahmad: Shouldn't we ask the king first? They arrived near the Kingly room. Ahmad hears something so he transforms. Noah: Wildmutt! Wildmutt starts sensing. Noah shakes his head and transforms into ChamAlien and sneaks inside. Wildmutt reverts and follows. Ahmad nearly trips, but ChamAlien shuts him up and pushes him off. King: And that's that. ChamAlien face palmed. The king wanted to exit the room so he reverted and knocked. Fastitoid: Who's there? Ahmad: It's we, the plumbers that will train your son. A servant opens the door for them. Noah: We were hungry and want some Food. Two Servants take them to a room. They ate awesome food on a long table. They ate: A Turkey, Alien Potaoes, Tacos, Peperonie Pizzas, Chesseburgers and alot of other tthings. Noah and Ahmad turned into Eatle and ate very much. At the end they had to switch to NRG to explode the food. Ahmad: I am full! (transforms into FastEatnFart) A new Alien? (eats the entire table (Yes, including the empty table)) Noah: I wonder what this alien does. Suddenly, Ahmad's Belly grew Big. Ahmad blushed as he made a very powerful Fart. His Fart was long and effective. It threw the wall behind Ahmad backwords destroying every 4 walls it touched, not to mention A very unacceptable Smell that Noah fainted from. The Noise from it also shattered Glass. Ahmad: That's a Super fart! (reverts back) Wake up Noah. Later, Noah had a Nose Clip. Ahmad was walking with Noah to the Room. Suddenly, the door knocked. A servant opened the door. 3 Aerophibians with small boxes appeared. Aerophibian: Hi, We are from AHD and we have delivered 3 packages for Galvan Prime. Can you sign here? Servant: What does AHD stand for? Aerophibian: Aerophibian Hyperspace Delivery. The Servant took the packages to the king. The servant later ran to the teams room. Servant: Rise and shine Sleepy Heads! We need you to start working now!!!!! (hands them the packages) By the Way, Fred can sleep. But you should work. (runs away) Ahmad clicks a box and it becomes bigger. Ahmad opens it and finds several weapons and stuff. Noah: Let's get started. Fred: (reading a magazine) Are you too still tricked? Ahmad: You are the one who tricked himself into saying The King tricked us into Tricking you that this is a trick. Fred: (still reading) That makes no sense, but I am telling you that being tricked by Brock for a Whole Season teaches you what Con-People Do to avoid being caught tricking Good-Hearted People like you. Noah: (scratches hair) Is he always that smart. Ahmad: Believe me, I don't know. Fred facepalmed and slept. Ahmad and Noah started working. They made many Weapons. Ahmad: The Random-locationinator! Teleport the traget to any place! You can't shoose which Place. Fred: That's Enough! Sleep! (sleeps) Next Morining, Ahmad and Noah arrived with a Giant Table with the Weapons in it. Quicky ran and took the box. Quicky: Weapons! Yay! Plumbers, We will- Fastitoid: give you rewards for what you done. But please do us a favor first. Noah: What? Fastitoid: Build us powerful Droids that can duplicate! Ahmad: Piece-uv-Cake! Ahmad and Noah started working. Later, 5 lines of Robots with 5 difeerent Patterns: Yellow and Red, Light and Dark Blue, Light and Dark Grey, Yellowish Orange, and Blue and Yellow. Yellow/Droids: Fire Droids! Blue Droids: Water Droids! Grey Droids: Air Droids! Yellowish Orage Droids: Stone Droids! Blue/Yellow Droids: Electric Droids. Ahmad: And that's that. They can also duplicate. They have chips in htem. This Remote Controls them. (gives the boy the Remote) Quicky: Destroy them! The droids surrounded the trio. Fred: told ya. Ahmad: Wait, Wait, wait! Explain please. Fastitoid: My son won't train. We just needed an Army and weapons. Now, Destroy them! Robots marched towards the team and jumped over them. Suddenly, A Noah Humungousaur at Full size threw them off. Noah: Evil! Betrayer! (charges at the king) Stone Droids held Noah and threw him back to the ground. Fire Droids flew and shot large ammouts of fire at Noah. Electric Droids electrocuted him, too. Noah reverted unconscious. Ahmad: Ok, Times Up!! (transforms) Chromastone!! Ultimate! (shoots Gamma rays at the Droids around Noah) Electric Droids shot more at him. He absorbed and attacked the Electric Droids with them! They were not affected or slowed. He prepared a large blast but Water droids shot water at him making him electrocuted. Ahmad reverted unconscoius and fell on Noah. Fred: I guess it's up to me! (transforms) Mountain Dust! Oh, man! (duplicates and sonic screams at the droids. They were not affected at all. Noah and Ahmad woke up. they saw all the droids attacking Fred. Ahmad: Diamondhead? Noah: Diamondhead. They both transformed. Both: Diaomndhead! Ahmad: (goes dark) Dark Diamondhead! (shoot Energy Bombs at the Droids) Noah Diamondhead chargged at the Droids. Ahmad sucked two droids in his hands and shot them Energy Charged. He changed the ground under others to a deep one thus making a hole. Diamondhead covered the hole with Diamond. Dark Diaomdhead: (reverts to Diamondhead) Done. (reverts back) Noah: (reverts back) We covered them all. Loud Mouth: (reverts back) good. (they start to leave) King: You are going nowhere!! Attack! The Diamond Broke and the Droids Emerged. The Droids duplicated. Ahmad: Come on! Fred: (transforms into Manawolf and shields the team) Plans? Ahmad: No. Noah: I've got one. (transforms) BigFoot! Ahmad: (transforms) Nanomech! (goes Dark) Dark Nanomech! I got that one too! We can use'em against Each other. Fred, you're the distraction! (pushes Fred from the Shield) Fred: Ok, I am angry. (transforms) RAAAAAAATH! (goes atomic) AAATOOMIC RAAATHH! (charges at Droids) They charged. Ahmad smashed a Water Droid and a Fire Droid together. Fred smashed a Water Droid with an Electric Dorid. Dark Nanomech threw himself at the Stone Droids. The Stone Droids held him. But he got even Bigger thus smashing them in the process. Three Types remained: Some Electric, Some Fire and Air Droids. They kept duplicating. Ahmad: Now! BigFoot and Atomic Rath charged at the King while Ahmad held the droids off. Fastitoid: Wow, you are powerful. Quicky: (blasts BigFoot) And you! (attempts to Blast Atomic Rath) Atomic Rath: RAHHH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' QUICKY OF THE CITRA-WHATEVERS! NOBODY BLASTS ATOMIC RATH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Fastitoid tried to escape. Noah turned into XLR8 and followed him. Meanwhile, Ahmad had smashed the Air and Fire Drones together. He quickly turned into Water Hazard and shot so much Water electrocuting them. Atomic Rath captured Quicky in a corner. XLR8 surprised Fastitoid and knocks him down. XLR8: (reverts back) Piece of Cake. (holds Fastitoid and walks offscreen) Ahmad reverted and ran after Noah. They met. Ahmad: Where's Fred? Noah: (shocked) We should have stayed to stop him at the best time. (points at a direction) Atomic Rath: (comes back with meet from Quicky's Dead Body) Want some? Ahmad: You killed him?! Noah: ...and ate him. Atomic Rath: (reverts back) Eeww! (spits Meat from his mouth) You had to stop me! Ahmad and Noah start to walk offscreen, leaving Fred alone. Later, Noah was in front of a portal. Noah: Ok, Byes. Ahmad: Bye. We are gonna use the portal to go to our dimensions too. Noah left for his Deminsion. Noah arrived just where he was. Upchuck Norris: I told you not to kill him! Vilgax: Shut up and fight! (charges at Noah) Meanwhile, The Arburian Pelarota wanted to leave when Cannonbolt charged at him sending him flying. The Arburian Pelarota stood up and rolled at Cannonbolt. They were fighting roughly when Cannonbolt went atomic. Screen: POV of the Arburian Pelarota. Atomic Cannonbolt charged at him hitting him in the face. THE END! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Noah_Sugereson Villians *Fastitoid *Quicky (deceased) *Droids *Vilgax Norris *Arburian Pelarota Aliens Used By Fred *Fredgax *Loud Mouth (accidental transformation; selected alien was Mountain Dust) *Manawolf *Rath (first appearance for Fred) *Atomic Rath (first appearance) By Ahmad *Swampfire *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *FastEatnFart (first appearance) *Chromastone (first reappearance) *Diamondhead *Dark Diamondhead (first appearance) *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Dark Nanomech (first appearance) By Noah *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *ChamAlien *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Bigfoot Alien Gallery Chromastone in the New Life.png FastEatnFart.png Chromastone_in_the_New_Life.png Atomic Rath.png Dark_Nanomech.png FastEatnFart.png Diamondheaad.png Nanomech_in_the_New_Life.png Category:Episodes Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version)